Lo que mas me arrepiento es haberme enamorado
by jessicacontacto
Summary: ¿Que pasaría te enamoras de la persona equivocada? ¿Y que esa persona ye halla humillado de la manera mas cruel?...Nunca se juega con los sentimientos de una persona y menos si tu sientes lo mismo por ella...Este joven aprendera que si juegas con fuego,con fuego te quemas
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** ¡Holis! Este es mi 4 historia y como soy una gran fan (Diría demasiado w.w) es de Trunks y Pan y como sabrán me encanta esta pareja al igual que Bra y Goten es una ternura pero bueno hare un finc de eso 2 cuando me llegue la expiración pero será un one-short y tal vez tenga continuación pero ahora no aseguro nada…Bueno ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Dedicado para todas las fans de esta pareja!

 **Advertencia: Lemon/insecto/muerte de un personaje/violencia/tortura**

 **Autora:** Shey26

Lloras desconsoladamente porque el dolor te invade y punzadas sientes en tu corazón de tanto sufrimiento y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían y recuerdas como fue ese momento doloroso para ti pero aun no razonas como esa persona que tanto amas te hizo eso, la forma en que te miraba, en la forma en cómo te humillo ¡Enfrente de todos! .De una manera tan horrible.

-¡Pan! ¡Pan sal!-Grita una voz y la reconoces es de…él-¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Por favor sal!-ruega pero tu ni caso le haces porque lo que menos quieres hacer es hablar con él.

¡No lo conoces! ¿En realidad crees él te ama? Las personas pueden ser corderos disfrazados de lobos Sera mejor que te apartes de él

Cuántas indirectas y ninguna captadas ¡Que estúpida había sido! ¡Que imbécil fue! Y es verdad lo que dicen que el corazón es ciego cuando se enamora.

-¡Si no abres tirare la puerta!-Y él era capaz de hacerlo pero ni fuerza ni ganas tenia de esconderse-¡Bien! ¡Tú lo pediste!-Se oye unos pasos y tumba la puerta, la mirada de ambos se fijan en un mismo sitio la de ellos pero de inmediato la peli-negra aparta la mirada.

-Necesitamos hablar….yo-Iba a seguir continuando pero ve que ella lo para con la mano-¿Por qué no paras? ¿Por qué?-Lo mira a los ojos cristalizados y él no entiende lo que habla -¿¡Que te basta con que me dejes!? ¿¡No fue suficiente lo que me has hecho!?

Todo no parecía nada para esa joven que solo quería saber, ¿Por qué ella? , ¿Por qué? ¿Tan odio le tenían? ¿Y porque jugar con su sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel?

Los ojos del peli-lila muestran desesperación porque la que la azabache lo escuche y contarle todo. Y todo había sido un cuento de hadas para Pan que no hubiera querido despertar….

3 meses antes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La sonrisa se te agranda cuando vez que tú mejor amigo te regale una rosa y le das las "Gracias" de tan lindo detalle y él con un sonrojo te toma de la mano pero sabes que él no sería capaza de sentir algo por ti pero el gesto de tu amigo peli-rubio te hace sentir un leve sonrojo.

-Eh, Pan quisiera preguntarte algo-Te pones tensa-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Te relajes al saber que no era lo que pensabas pero te sorprende que te lo preguntara

-Claro que me gustaría-Le sonríes y apartas la mano de forma delicada-¿Te parece a las 5:00 pm?-Pregunta Fish que no le cavia la felicidad en el rostro

-Sí, ¿En el parque?-El asiente y suena el timbre de la siguiente hora-Me tengo que ir Fish me toca Geometría-Se desvanece un poco la sonrisa pero igual se despiden y la azabache se va pasando por los pasillos del enorme colegio.

-No savia que tenías de arrastrado a ese imbécil-Habla una voz pero cuando Pan voltea se encuentra con la persona más insoportable para ella ese peli-lila.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Brifer?-Dijo con algo de molestia y te pusiste de jarras y el ríe-De verdad que no pensaba que podías traer tantos idiotas encima-Se acerca y le agarra el mentón y la mira detenidamente pero ella te quita la mano y sonríes de forma arrogante.

-No tienes ningún derecho de decir que Fish es un arrastrado y menos que soy una cualquiera-El solo la mira y con esa perversa mirada siente deseo pero de eso se da cuenta Pan y se sonroja-¿Por qué no te vas y te acuestas con una de tus "amigas"?-Sugiere pero él niega con la cabeza.

-No ya me é acostado con todas-La mandíbula de la azabache cae al piso de saber cuántas putas habrán estado con ese perverso y él solo dice-Pero me falta una por quien darle placer…-Y de nuevo con la propuesta ya harta de él y de saber que llegara más tarde a clases y se acerca a él quedando a unos milímetros antes de decir lo último.

-Nunca me acostaría con un puerco cómo tú-Susurra riendo y ambos se miran pero de inmediato la peli-negra se separa antes de que a él se le ocurra besarla y después de decirle eso se marcha sin nada más que decir.

-Nunca digas nunca, Pan-Susurra solo mirando cómo se va la azabache y se va para su salón.

Hora de descanso 4:00 pm

-¿Qué fue con Marrón?-Pregunta un peli-castaño a su amigo morocho y él se estremece con lo de la noche anterior-Es una verdadera puta…-Es lo responde antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Y tú Goten? ¿Qué tal con la rica?-Pregunta con algo de risa y el peli-negro forma una mueca-No savia ni mierda…Tenia que explicarle a cada momento que tenía que hacer y eso que no es virgen

-¿Y? ¿Quién sigue ahora? -Menciona Trunks y su amigo Cherry, le pregunta-¿Quieres divertirte con una virgen?-Sonríe y el da él "Si" para que hable-Te propongo un reto de acostarte con la chica de halla-Apunta la sonrisa del peli-lila se agranda en una perversa.

-Con gusto acepto tu reto…-Acepta y mira a la azabache que se encontraba con su grupo de amigas conversando y ahora él podría acostarse con la única virgen de toda la escuela.

 **Nota ultima:** Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de esta historia y de cuando subiré el próximo tal vez hoy en la tarde , noche o mañana cualquiera que mi mente trabaje…¡Hasta luego! :3


	2. De ti y de mi somos aprendices

Abres tu casillero y sacas con cuidado algunos de tus libros favoritos y mientras vas sacando no te das cuenta de que alguien te mira con una sonrisa, una mirada intensa que se clava en ti como 2 estacas y esa mirada era de nada más que del peli-lila que va observando cada detalle de ese cuerpo su piernas que se veía bien suaves y cuando ella se voltea casi le da un salto al verlo y hace que bote uno de su libros.

El de ojos azules ríe y se agacha para recogerlo y leer el título **_After_** le causa gracia que ella lea ese tipo de libros pero algo era de sospecha en ese libro y cuando estaba a punto de ojearlo la azabache se lo arranca de las manos.

-¡¿Qué no tienes otra mejor cosa que hacer?!-Grita harta de él y Trunks solo se encoje de hombros-No, siempre eres la que me distraes y me diviertes así que…-Se queda mirándola-Eres la única que me hace sentir vivo-Susurra pero la azabache lo escucho y no pudo evitar una alegría que diga eso pero rápidamente se puso seria.

-Pues no me interesa ser tu distracción…-Pronuncias muy segura de ti-De igual forma no te é pedido que me des tu permiso-Se acerca lentamente a ella y cuando están muy pegados que solo una mínima distancia los separa él coloca un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y le susurra-Eres muy hermosa, Pan…-Le acaricia la mejilla.

Lo que pasa después sorprende a ambos, un beso se prolongo en sus labios, Pan estaba en shock mientras que Trunks solo la besaba como si hubiera deseado ese beso por años porque no hay que negar que para el peli-lila la azabache ha sido su perdición una completa locura.

La sorpresa de que este hombre arrogante te este besando es algo atónito y cierras tus ojos para poder corresponderle y besarlo con la intensidad con la que te besa y su lenguas se juntan bailando dentro de su bocas con total desenfreno.

Tu primer beso

Un beso que no significa nada

O eso es lo que piensa tú

El hijo de Vegeta la agarra del cintura y la pega contra él y va sobando su espalda y llega hasta bajo tocándole el muslo haciendo que Pan se estremezca y se separe de él rápidamente.

-¿Te gusto el beso?-Pregunta arrogante y Pan lo fulmina con la mirada-No sabes cuánto te odio…-Afirma y Trunks la vuelve agarrar del cintura-Si me odiaras no me hubieras correspondido-Pan forcejea y mientras hace que el peli-lila se exista con los movimientos de ella.

Pan abre los ojos como platos y baja la vista y no puede evitar sonrojarse por que el sexo del peli-lila se veía abultado y él con una sonrisa te dice "¿Ves lo que provocas por moverte?" .Ella se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos.

Un sentimiento

Nace de mí

Tal vez sea lo que estoy pensando

Centro de la ciudad

-¡Ay por Dios!-No puedes creer lo que vez, una sonrisa macabra se forma en los labios de la que te muestra él video y es algo tan placentero como tan triste a la vez pero eso no importa solo lo vez eso con un brillo en los ojos-¿Se lo vas a decir?-Preguntas y la peli-rubia niega con la cabeza-Este precioso material no se lo mostrare…Tal vez pueda conseguir una noche de sexo con Trunks si se lo enseño.

-No puedo creer que seas tan puta …-Marrón frunce el seño ante ese comentario pero después no le da importancia y mira su celular-No me lo tomes como el despecho…-Se corrige-Creme que Trunks no será tan idiota como para dejarse chantajear por eso pero si se lo muestras a Pan ella se alejara de él y a si lo obtendrás más rápido ¿No crees?.

-No seas tan idiota Pares…-Tuerces el gesto si se lo enseño Trunks me matara a mí, además lo que más quiero es que ella sufra, sufra por el amor de él.

Sientes placer

Placer de saber lo que le deparara a esa azabache

Y lo que más prefieres es verla sufrir por el amor

Las cosas que pasaran no serán bonitas y menos lo que le espera a esa joven, a esa joven que no tiene la culpa de nada y a esa peli-lila que poco a poco aprenderá que es el amor y ser amado.


	3. Lo que le espera a uno

**Pov Marrón**

¡Que linda es la vida!, ahora mismo veo como Trunks esta con esa muerta de hambre, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo se fijo en esa poca cosa? Si yo estaba a toda su merced y el me desprecio ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre despreciarme a mí!?, ¡Odio a esa azabache! Más que a todo en esta vida y por ello are hasta lo imposible para que sufra.

Trunks le ésta quitando la blusa y disfruto del espectáculo porque es mejor que acabe rápido con la estúpida apuesta pero ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Para qué dejar que termine rápido? Si con más lento mejor será ¿No? Miro mi celular y se me ocurre una brillante idea ¿Y si los grabo?, mmmm sería tentador pero se que no llegaran tan lejos por estar en los pasillos del colegio y Trunks tanto como Pan saben el riesgo así que no creo que lo hagan hay mismo.

Pero la tentación de grabarlos y después tenerlo como un as bajo la manga para el espectáculo que tengo en mente, pero ahora mismo me quito las ganas de grabarlos, porque que el video que grabe sera más humillante para ella y así lo será.

 **Fin Pov Marróm**

La rubia sonríe y si nada más que hacer se va de la escena que presencia porque le da risa a la vez un dolor, el dolor que ese peli-lila no la haya escogido a ella y a Pan si.

* * *

 **Pov Pan**

* * *

Veo el mensaje de Fish que me acaba de enviar hace unos segundos

" ** _Hola Pan, ¿Sigue en pie la cita?_** ",

No sé si siga en píe pero de igual forma no puedo decepcionarlo, le mando un mensaje de vuelta para confirmarle que sí.

 ** _"Claro Fish ¿En el lugar de siempre?_**

Tiro el celular sobre la cama y me siento en el tocador, me miro a misma ¿Qué pensara Trunks sobre esto? ¿¡Pero que!?, a mí no me importa lo que piense él ¿O sí? ¡Claro que no! él solo es un idiota que se cree el mejor de todos.

"Eres mía y solo mía"-Se repite como disco rayado en mi mente, cuando casi entrego mi virginidad a ese mujeriego ¡En los pasillos de la escuela! ¿¡En que pensaba!?

Yo no soy de nadies, no sé porque todavía no le queda claro, que jamás seré de él…

Vibra mi celular, voy a la cama y me tiro agarrándolo, miro el mensaje de Fish:

 ** _"Si, ven a la hora que acordamos a las 5:00 pm, te estaré esperando"_**

Sonrío y veo la hora 4:00 pm, me levanto y me meto a la ducha para poder alistarme.

* * *

 **Fin Pov Pan**

* * *

 **Pov Trunks**

Estaciono mi auto en algunas cuadras por la casa de Pan, necesito verla ¿Por qué esas ganas?, ¿Las ganas de besarla, tocarla y decirle que solo es mía y de nadie más?, ¿Estaré loco? Si creo que lo estoy, a ella solo la uso para ganar la puesta y también ganar una buena cantidad de dinero, aunque el dinero me sobra.

Salgo del coche y empiezo a caminar, ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Ni que fuera la primera vez que hago algo como esto, lo e hecho muchas veces con montones de chicas para llevármelas a la cama.

Pero para esta ocasión voy a llevármela a cenar, quiero conocerla mejor, tenerla cerca y oler ese exquisito aroma que me trae loco.

A punto de llegar me detengo en seco, cuando veo otro auto estacionarse frente a su puerta.

Veo que sale Fish con un atuendo casual y con un ramo de flores en la mano, estoy a punto de correr y lanzarle unos buenos golpes por querer cortejar a lo que es _mio_. Pero me río, Pan lo mandara a volar en un instante así que decido estar hay parado esperando que salga Pan para ver la humillación de ese rubio.

Pan sale de su casa y se me cae el alma a los pies cuando la veo abrazarlo y sonreírle, aceptando el ramo y él le abre la puerta de su coche, ella acepta gustosas y un cuando me recupero ellos se habían ido.

Todo mi orgullo quedo pisado, aunque ella no lo sepa, ahora me invade una ira interna ese maldito de Fish me las pagara cuando lo vea y Pan….Ella vera lo que le espera

* * *

 **¡Fiuuuu! ¡Termine el capítulo en solo un día! Vaya, que milagro. ¡Esa Pan mala! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso a Trunks!?**

 ** _Explicación de la demora:_**

 **La demora fue por un montón de cosas, fue mi cumple y pues me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y no pude avanzar, aparte el colegio que dejan tareas a cada rato .-. y demás cosas.**

 ** _Fin de la Explicación._**

 **Bueno esta historia la había dejado bastante abandonada, no lo seguía por pura flojera y aparte que no encuentro el primer capítulo de la historia ¡No ésta en mi PC! =O.**

 **Y bueno las demás historias que faltan (Porque solo avance una parte de cada uno) Lo publicare, el Lunes o Martes.**

Importante:

Los personajes no son míos si no del maestro Akira Toriyama :D

Gracias por comentar y hasta la siguiente actualización n.n

¡Me olvide! esta historia solo tendrá como máximo 8 a 10 capítulos 


	4. No puedo alejarme de ti

**Capítulo 4**

Pov Fish

Estoy tan contento porque Pan aceptara salir conmigo, pensé que cancelaría porque se que ella no quiere nada más que una amistad, no una relación conmigo.

Eso me duele porque la amo, llevo enamorado de ella desde que tenía 10 años y hasta ahora a mis 17, sigo y seré loco por ella.

Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a un restaurante, bueno ella no sabe, cree que iremos a nuestro "Lugar de pequeños" pero eso será después de la cena que le tengo preparada en un lugar más romántico y perfecto para ella.

-Te vez preciosa-Ya se lo había mencionado pero no me canso de repetírselo-Gracias…

-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo rara Pan-¿Abre hecho algo mal? Espero que no.

-No Fish, no me pasa nada-Me sonríe y le devuelve la sonrisa pero con más calidez.

* * *

 **Fin Pov Fish**

* * *

 **Pov Pares**

Ahora lo veo y no me creo que Trunks éste aquí, pensé que iría donde la muerta de hambre pero no, este imbécil esta que se emborracha como nunca.

-Vaya me sorprendes Brifer, todos pensamos que no vendrías-Habla Cherry quien le daba una palmada en la espalda-Pues creyeron mal par de idiotas.

-¿No quieres otro chupito?-Marrón esta más provocativa que nunca, hoy se puso una mini falda que no le cubre ni los muslos y con una playera blanca con un pequeño chaleco gris.

Trunks sonríe y luego le quita el vaso, Marrón tiene una mirada que es de pura lujuria y se que nada bueno trae esa mirada

* * *

 **Fin Pov Pares**

* * *

Tu sonrisa se agranda y miras con un gran brillo en los ojos al ver la sorpresa, volteas a ver Fish que sonríe nervioso ambos se miran y se dedican una sonrisa amigable, él te abraza dejándote sorprendida pero le correspondes no querías rechazarlo, después de unos momentos te separas no quieres confundir las cosas y él peli-rubio lo sabe muy bien que solo Pan lo ve como un hermano.

-¿Te gusta?-Te preguntan poniéndose a tu costado-Me encanta Fish...-Ambos se encaminan a la carpa donde les esperaba una exquisita cena.

-Creí que iríamos a nuestro lugar-Dices sentándote cuando Fish lo arrima como todo un caballero.

-Eso era una pequeña mentira-Sonríe y se sienta delante de Pan.

-Pues me engañaste muy bien-Fish toma las manos de Pan y ella se sonroja.

-Eres muy bella Pan, nada se compara con tu belleza.

-Fish yo...-Se salió del agarre de manos y cuando iba hablar el sonido de una campana la interrumpió.

Unos cuantos camareros trajeron unos platillos a simple vista deliciosos, ambos empezaron a degustar mientras hablaban y reían.

Pero algo no estaba bien para Pan, sentía un hueco en su pecho y su corazón le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía y llamara a Trunks porque si no mal recordaba...

 _"Te recogeré hoy, no se te ocurra tener otro plan porque esta noche serás mía"_

No lo tomo enserio que digamos, Trunks a veces podía ser un gilipollas pero aun con la duda ¿Abra sido cierto? No le dijo la hora y ni le pregunto si es que ella quisiera

"Vamos, ¿De verdad crees que te hubieras negado?"

La respuesta era sencilla por más que Pan digiera que no, ella de todas maneras aceptaría, se odiaba por eso al igual que también a Trunks por tener ese poder sobre ella aunque nunca se lo diría, no quería alimentar más su ego de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

 **Pov Marrón**

* * *

Miro a Trunks, se ve tan sexy y ahora me entran ganas de que me folle como nunca, extraño cuando él siempre me llamaba para que lo hicieras en cualquier habitación que encontráramos por hay. Pero todo cambio con esa estúpida apuesta, aunque no fue del todo la apuesta ¡Si no cuando esa maldita entro a nuestras vidas! Admito que no la deteste el primer día pero cuando le hablo o cuando se cayeron juntos los dos, la quise matar.

Esa vez, el mismo día en que ambos se resbalaron juntos, la humille como nunca, le hice pasar la peor humillación de su vida, aun recuerdo como se hacía la fuerte por aguantar esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de esa carita de mosca muerta pero hay….¡Trunks! ¡Trunks tuvo que meterse! Pero no lo culpo, cualquiera caería con esa cara de fingida que tiene.

Sonrío cuando veo que toma el chupito que le ofrezco, se lo toma todo de un trago mientras que Pares me mira asombrada, ¡Bah! La estúpida ya sabe lo que planeo, me conoce demasiado bien, se me acerca con una mirada diciendo: "Ya se lo que planeas y no es buena idea" ¿Desde cuándo ella sabe lo que es bueno y malo?

-Me parece que es una mala idea…-Me mira y después a Trunks-Pues a mí no-Le digo mirando a otra parte

-¿Otro más Brifer?-Pars le dedica una mirada asesina a Cherry-No le hagas caso Cherry, Trunks necesita relajarse ¿No es verdad?-Trunks solo bufa molesto.

-Ya tuve suficiente-Veo que se para y se va, de seguro a su habitación ¡Mi oportunidad! Sonrío y cautelosamente me voy detrás de él.

* * *

 **Fin Pov Marrón**

* * *

-Gracias por esta noche Fish-Le agradeces al momento en que estas en la puerta de tu casa, él te mira.

-No hay por nada Pan, siempre quise salir contigo, aunque para la próxima iremos al parque-La azabache forzó una sonrisa.

No es que lo haya pasado mal, no, solo que ella se había estado imaginando durante toda la "cita" que Fish era Trunks y era estúpido porque ellos son totalmente diferentes, ella no podría comparar por más que se esforzara pero, no evito tratar o ver a Fish como Trunks.

La azabache asiente "No se si valla a ver una próxima vez Fish…"

Vio como Fish se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, se sintió helada cuando sintió su mano en su cintura, estaba a punto de apartarlo pero sintió su labios en su mejilla, eso la alivio y el peli-rubio se separó para mirarla.

-Buenas noches Pan-Con eso se da la vuelta y se va hasta donde su coche, la azabache da un fuerte suspiro para luego entrar a su casa.

* * *

 **Pov Pares**

* * *

-¡Maldita Pan!-La miro, nunca antes la vi tan molesta bueno en realidad dos veces pero no querrás verla de esa manera tan espeluznante.

-¡¿Puedes calmarte de una vez?! ¿¡Quieres destruir mi habitación o que!?-Estaba cansada ¡Mi habitación echa un desastre!.

-¡OK! Me calmo-Suspiro y se sentó en mi cama-Se que estas molesta de que Trunks te haya rechazado y se haya ido a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Se fue con la muerta de hambre!-Me lanzo una almohada-Estas actuando bastante infantil-Me senté a su costado.

-¿No te vengaras o si?-No sé porque le pregunto si así va hacer-Tal vez si, tal vez no…Soy muy bipolar ¿Sabias?

Es un caso hablar con ella, me levante y camine hasta un cajón de mi mesita de noche, saque una foto donde Marrón y Pan salían juntas abrazadas pero lo hicieron por una apuesta.

-Ustedes no eran enemigas, hasta que llego Brifer ¿Verdad?.

-Estas equivocada niña-La mire confundida-Pan tuvo que irse a otro país nosotras nunca fuimos amigas, nos detestamos, luego de que se fuera llego Trunks y yo era la firme-Rodeo lo ojos-Luego después regreso y se puso en la misma escuela que nosotros. Nunca caería tan bajo.

-Pues ahora si estas cayendo Marrón-Deje la foto en la mesa y me dirige a la puerta-Destrozarla por un hombre, es caer demasiado bajo-Susurro para dejar a Marrón sola.

Fin Pov Pares

* * *

 **Pov Pan**

* * *

-¿¡Que diablos haces en mí cuarto!?-Grite asombrada al verlo recostado en mi cama leyendo algunos libros.

-Leyendo ¿Acaso no vez?-Me responde como algo de lo más obvio y yo arrugo la nariz, camino y me quedó mirándolo en jarras.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-Lo mire y el alzo la vista hacía mí.

-Teníamos una noche ¿Recuerdas?, te dije que vendría a recogerte ¿Y tú qué hiciste?, saliste con ese imbécil-Dijo levantándose y dejando el libro que leía en mi mesita.

La forma en como me miro y en cómo me dijo cada palabra es que se sintió dolido por haberlo dejado en una forma plantado, eso significa que vino por mí y vio todo…Me siento mal pero yo ya le había dicho que sí a Fish.

-Yo ya tenía planes-Le dije firme pero su mirada me estaba derrumbando.

-¿Con ese? ¡Por favor Pan! ¡Le hubieras dicho que no! ¡Sabías que yo vendría!

-En realidad no…-Murmure pero él lo escucho

-¡Te lo prometí! ¿¡Tanto dudabas que vendría!? ¿¡Acaso no confías en mí!?

-¡No!-Le dije sin pensar.

Me miro unos segundos, abrió la boca pero después la cerró pero la volvió abrir.

-Tienes razón Pan-Me lo dijo y después se puso atrás mío pero ambos nos dábamos la espalda-Jamás te di motivos para que confiaras pero al menos pensé que tu confiabas en mí, esta noche me demostraste que no vendría a buscarte y que saliste con otro solo para que yo viniera y que me confirmaras lo que acabas de decir.

Algo en mí me dijo que lastime su orgullo, me quede helada por un momento, jamás en mi vida pensé que Trunks…Sintiera todo eso, pensaba que era un idiota sin cerebro mujeriego que no le importaba nada ni nadie pero ahora, no se…

Al momento de voltear el ya no estaba, el hueco en el pecho se abrió más y lo que hice es correr hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba él a punto de salir.

-Trunks perdón...Solo que es difícil mostrar lo que siento por que me da miedo que juegues conmigo, como las demás, quiero que entiendas que no soy como las mujeres que estas 2 semanas y te vas-Pan agacho la mirada.

-Yo nunca te e dejado-Trunks volteo y la miro-Por más que quiero alejarme de ti y hacer como si no te conociera y olvidar todo...No puedo hacerlo, no puedo alejarme de ti...-Ambos se miraron.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

 **Mmmm bueno ¡Que lindo!, perdonad por no actualizar mucho ya había había avanzado lo suficiente pero lo que me faltaba era como dejar este cap y se que no es nada emocionante porque están acabando bien ¿O no?, en el siguiente cap pueden pasar algunas que otras cosillas.**

 **Gracias quienes comenten ¡Ustedes me animan siempre! n.n.**

Importante:

Los personajes no son míos son de Akira Toriyama 


	5. Chapter 5: Revelando mi sentir

**Capítulo 5**

El oji-marrón miraba con una sonrisa a su amigo peli-lila quien salía de un cuarto despeinado y se acomodaba la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

-No sabía que tenías esa capacidad-Trunks lo miro luego volteando la vista a otro lugar

-Eres un maldito mal parido-Lo miro a la cara para salir del lugar dejando a Cherry solo.

Cherry empezó a reír de la gracia que causaba el oji-azul, de verdad lo había sorprendido de sobre manera al decir todas esas palabras para esa peli-negra, le daba pena la azabache. No sabía que todo era una apuesta y que lamentable era que cada palabra que dijo Trunks ayer era una mentira bien hecha.

 _Flas Back_

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Pregunto Charry_

 _-Eso no te incumbe-Respondió Trunks quien le daba la espalda_

 _-Te equivocas-Sonrió-¿Sabes, Trunks?, a veces no entiendo las cosas que haces-El peli-la volteo serio-Pero en este caso te entiendo pero te estas demorando demasiado con Son Pan._

 _-¿Y qué?, tú lo sabes perfectamente, sé que por eso me la retaste-El peli-castaño río-Eres un desquiciado._

 _-Gracias, pero prefiero perverso-Miro la hora del reloj-Sé que vas haya y harás otras cosas que lamentablemente no quiero que hagas_

 _-Tú no eres mi jefe-Bufo el oji-azul_

 _-Obviamente-Pauso-Que tu no harás caso a algunas de mis instrucciones-Saco su celular-Al menos que ella se entere de la apuesta._

 _-¿Chantaje?-Río Trunks-Me importa un comino, ella seguirá conmigo aunque no lo creas_

 _-Pues si tanto lo crees así...¡Anda! aprovecha bien la última noche-Hizo un gesto con la mano y puso un audio._

 _Trunks apretó los puños, en realidad no estaba tan seguro de que Pan al escuchar eso siga con él, más bien conociéndola le reprochara y se ira a quien sabe donde para que no la vuelva a encontrar._

 _-¿Qué quieres que le diga?_

 _-Veo que nos entendemos bien Brifer-Guardo su celular._

 _Minutos Después_

 _-Ni creas que voy a decir eso_

 _-Tu eres un perfecto actor Trunks, has hecho eso con cada chica, engatusarlas y llevarlas a la cama para al día siguiente levantarte y no acordarte de ninguna ¡No como el imbécil de Goten!_

 _-Cállate Cherry-De verdad le molestaba que hablaran de Goten._

 _Después de haber hecho la última conquista (En este caso Pares) Goten conoció a una peli-azul llamada Bra quien en tan solo unas semanas enamoro al peli-negro y ahora él ha renunciado al grupo para ahora estar más tiempo con Bra._

 _-Ya, ya, ya-Rodo los ojos-Metete a su cuarto y dile cada palabra que acordamos._

 _-¿Por qué tan enseñado que se lo diga?-Dijo bajándose del auto._

 _-Es la forma más rápida de llevártela a la cama-Sonrió malicioso para marcharse en su auto gris._

 _Fin Flas Back_

* * *

(Amigas confiables)

* * *

La azabache se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, abrió su casillero para guardar algunos libros, estaba totalmente confundida ¿Qué paso ayer?, Trunks se estaba comportando demasiado raro. Primero: Esa confección tan sorpresiva y Segundo: Besos y acaricias que casi llegan más de lo permitido " _Aunque con él todo esta permitido…"._ Sonrió y al cerrar su casillero escucho su nombre.

-¡Pan!-Grito una peli-celeste quien se abalanzo contra la azabache.

-¡Bra! ¡No sabía que habías regresado!-Grito alegre abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

-¡Me estas dejando sin aire!-Menciono entre-cortadamente Bra.

-Ups, perdón-La soltó.

-No importa ¿A pasado algo desde que me fui?-Pregunto mientras caminaban al patio de la escuela.

-No nada, más bien dime como te fue con Goten-Codeo a Bra mientras le dedicaba una picara sonrisa.

-Eh, pues con él…-Se quedó callada-Pues, al final tuvimos…-Estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Nooooooo!-Grito llamando la atención de algunos de su compañeros-¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡Sigan con sus actividades!-Todos la miraron raro y siguieron con lo suyo.

Ambas amigas, se fueron al patio de la escuela y se sentaron en un banquito blanco que había en el lugar, Bra empezó a contar algunas de las cosas en ese viaje con Goten, cada vez que Pan decía lo que ella predecía. Bra se ponía roja y escondía su cara.

-Bueno ahora dime tu-Pan se calló-¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

-No me ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera-Susurro pero audible para Bra.

-Siguen en lo mismo-Confirmo-¿No has pensado dejar todo y hacerle caso a Fish?

-Fish es un buen chico pero no lo amo-Declaro la azabache

-¿¡Y a Trunks si!?-Chillo sorprendida la peli-azul.

-¡Sí!-Al momento de responder, se tapó la boca y mirando a Bra que estaba sorprendida salió corriendo.

 _"El peor error de alguien, es enamorarse de la persona equivocada"_

* * *

 **Pov Pan**

* * *

¿Qué acabo de responder? ¡No! ¿Estoy enamorada de Brifer?, no, no, no yo siempre lo e aborrecido ¿Por qué de un día para otro siento algo por él?. ¡Yo no puedo estar enamorada de él! ¡Nunca! ¡Es la peor cosa que pude descubrir!, estoy demasiado mal.

No debo dejar que él sepa que siento algo más por él. Me dejaría, ¡Sí! ¿Son Pan tiene miedo que el niñito caprichoso y jodido me deje?, si tengo mucho miedo, demasiado porque se ha vuelto una costumbre sentirlo, oler su perfume de hombre y que me toque en zonas donde me hace sentir en el cielo como el infierno que sencillamente no puedo.

Claramente jamás lo admitiría a lo alto ¡Nunca!, soy muy orgullosa a lo que me concierte pero ahora…Que Bra me saco lo que hace algunas semanas ignoraba el sentimiento que siento por ese pervertido. Sé que Bra no diría nada, ella es la mejor y le agradezco a ella por haberme sacado el sentimiento sin querer, cuanta falta me hizo ella.

Estoy por los pasillos cuando me encuentro con Marrón, esa maldita que me hace la vida imposible, nunca é entendido el odio que tiene ella sobre mí ósea solo porque Trunks y yo tengamos algo no significa que deba odiarme ¿Cierto?.

-Hola Pan-Me saluda como si fuéramos amiga, espera ¿Qué me perdí?

-Hola-¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-Pan, quisiera hacer las paces contigo, de verdad que fui muy mala contigo todos estos años por un simple capricho-Me mira a los ojos apenada.

-Eh, claro Marrón, sabes que nunca é tenido algo contra ti.

-¡Perfecto!-Sonríe-¿Amigas?-Pone su mano para que la estrechemos.

-Amigas-Le devuelvo la sonrisa y junto mis manos con la de ella.

* * *

-Mi hermano no volverá hasta después de la graduación de Pan-Menciono Goten a Trunks quien juntos tomaban algunas cervezas.

-Bien…-Mascullo-Eso es suficiente para poder cumplir de una buena vez esa apuesta.

-Trunks-El oji-azul alzo la vista al peli-negro-Tu pudiste a costarte con mi sobrina sin la apuesta ¿Por qué ahora lo haces más serio?-Pregunto confuso.

-Sencillamente porque es más excitante-Hablo-Con Pan siempre ha sido calentura pero nunca hemos llegado a "eso"…-Dijo bebiendo el licor de su vaso.

-Ya veo-Se puso serio y se sentó al frente de Trunks-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, si mi sobrina sale lastimada con esté maldito juego, te juro que te matare-Amenazo.

Trunks sonrío de medio lado.

-No te preocupes, nada saldrá mal, si ella hace caso.

" _Es una pasión que no puedo controlar"_

 _Ella será mía_

 _Cuando la tenga en mi brazos_

 _Nadie me la podrá arrebatar_

* * *

A lo largo de mi vida, pensé que tendría un plan estable para mi futuro, llegar aquí y graduarme, conseguir un buen novio para luego casarnos y tener la familia perfecta. Pero mis planes se derrumbaron cuando llegue a esta maldita escuela donde conocí a mí perdición, al que sin querer me enamore como idiota, él y yo solo jugamos hasta calentarnos para no llegar a nada más que rozar nuestros sexos.

Ahora que lo observo, me é dado cuenta que él esta totalmente deseoso conmigo, pero como dije el miedo es quien no me deja avanzar para que Trunks y yo lo hagamos, el miedo que teme mi corazón es demasiado grande y es: Que él solo este jugando conmigo y que cuando le entregue mi virginidad, él me deje.

¡No lo soportaría!, estaría totalmente destrozada y el dolor no lo podría aguantar, por eso no quiero pero no puedo seguir así con él, tengo que decirme y estoy súper nerviosa.

Si lo hago, sentiré una sensación jamás sentida y que podré repetirla con Trunks cuantas veces quiera pero si no lo hago solo sentiré las ganas de hacerlo y aun seguir con el miedo de que me deje.

Y sin quiera pensarlo, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Marrón esta mañana antes de la hora de salida.

" _Solo sigue lo que sientes y haz caso a lo que crees correcto"_

¿Era correcto hacer esto?, bueno nunca me lo é preguntado pero realmente creo que es correcto entregarme a la persona que me ha demostrado muchas cosas y al que de verdad amo.

Oigo un gemido

¿Con quién estarás soñando?. Lo miro curiosa, sonriendo.

Decido recostarme a su lado, y al momento que me tapo con la misma sabana con la que se tapa, lo miro; se ve tan tranquilo, tan pacifico que pienso que no dañaría a nadie, cuando siento ganas de besarlo que son tan fuertes las ganas que pego mis labios con los suyos mientras él duerme, los muevo despacio para que no se despierte.

Sin ser consiente, bajo mi mano hasta ese bulto que empieza a formarse con mis besos, lo empiezo a tocar por encima de su pantalón de pijama.

Cuando decido separarme, siento a "alguien" o más bien a él quien me apega besándome con pasión desenfrenada, que me derrito correspondiendo.

-Ahora no te me escapas, niña-Veo que sonríe maliciosamente.

Me recorre un escalofrío al oírlo.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora**

 _Holis, si lo sé, ¡Dije que iba a subirlo ayer! pero hubo un problema con la luz y lamentablemente no lo subí pero ¡Hey! aquí esta el cap que prometí n.n_

 _No me queda mucho que decir en este cap, solo que faltan 3 capítulos mas para que terminen, ¡Si!, se acaba ¿Ya tan pronto?,si pero no quiero extenderlo mucho. Espero comprendan._

 _Espero que les gustara este cap que lo hice con mucho cariño._

 _Gracias a lo que sigen esta historia y comentan, enserio ¡Se los agradesco un monton! sobre todo a **Monserrat835**_ _¡GRACIAS!_

 _Les mando saludos y Cuidense mucho v_


End file.
